


A title? What title?

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't know, Ilhoon and Minhyuk and Peniel have been mentioned but tey haven't actually apeared in here, M/M, anyway i guess there isn't any important tag to put, i guess they may will later, i like the i don't even know tag, i wish i could find title easely but it really isn't my thing, i'm just going to shut up and go try finishing this properly, maybe just that sungjae is a poor oblivious little child, really i'm bad at that thing, there's also a guy i was too lazy to name in there, this happened because i couldn't sleep and i am actually amazed it makes sense, this is freakishingly getting longer by the day, wow i just noticed how many words there were in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Sungjae got dumped by the guy I was too lazy to name and he copes with it the way he can...ok, I may be repeating myself but summaries and title just aren't my thing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened because I got stuck on the story I called Boat, so i just ended up starting Something else, which somehow got out of hand... i've got enough to make like 3 or 4 chapters and I'm not even done...  
> I guess I'm just hopeless....

Sungjae had been wandering around the apartment because he couldn't sleep, he was in ninja mode, dressed all in black and waiting for an innocent victim to pass by, unfortunately, the only awake being beside him was Sami.   
He had tried to play ninja tag with her, but she wasn't interested. So he had ended up scattered on the ground next to her, hoping she would cooperate at some point. 

As he was lying on the floor, the thoughts he had been trying to avoid came back, he had been dumped two days earlier. Like that, without much notice, he had just came to him and said: "It's over Sungjae, you and I. It can't bring any good. Plus, I met somebody and I prefer to end things before I hurt you more than that".

Sungjae hadn't seen it coming, at all. He was all happy, he thought everything was alright and that they were doing great, but apparently, it had been one-sided. This wasn't the first time he had gotten dumped like this and he always wondered what was it that people couldn't bear with him... He felt the tears he had been holding back ever since come out silently. He wondered what he had done wrong, what he had missed... he had really thought that he may have been the one. He wasn't. After all, nice things don't last forever. 

After a while of silent crying, Sungjae sighed deeply and wiped his tears away. He stood up with the intention of going to Eunkwang's bed. Since Peniel had moved out, Eunkwang's bed had been the safe place that used to be Peniel's bed. Of course, if Sungjae felt really bad, to a point Eunkwang's bed wasn't enough of a safe place, Sungjae knew he was always welcomed at Peniel's and gladly went there. But it was the middle of the night, they had been pretty busy recently, he didn't want to bother him... 

So he was heading for Eunkwang's door when he saw a wild Changsub getting out of his room and going to the bathroom. Sungjae knew the older was probably going to go workout, Sungjae wasn't one to say anything but the older boy was worrying him a bit, he looked overworked recently and Sungjae was pretty sure it would only get worse, so he had just been quietly watching over him, just as he knew they all were... 

Changsub was still half asleep, he was hoping his shower would wake him up but he knew it wouldn't be as effective as he wanted it to be... he was about to enter the bathroom when he got startled by the feeling of somebody suddenly hugging him from behind. This was unexpected. It was still very early and he was pretty sure they were all still sleeping, slightly frightened, he looked at the hands that had ended up in his range of sight and sighed in relief when he realized it was just Sungjae.   
He turned over with an eyebrow raised, wondering what the hell was going on and realized his mistake when Sungjae crushed him into a hug, his face was pressed against Sungjae's chest and the latter didn't seem ready to let go, Changsub didn't quite know what was going on with him but he knew Sungjae had been dumped recently and he was pretty sure he had coped with it in a classy Sungjae way: absorbing all, not letting anything out and be sad in his little corner, not wanting to bother anyone. 

He figured Sungjae needed comfort and felt uncomfortable because the youngest usually never went to him in this kind of moments... so he did the only thing that came to his mind: awkwardly pat Sungjae's back, the younger didn't say anything but stayed like this for a while. Changsub had to admit it, it felt nice, Sungjae was warm and it felt safe there.   
Sungjae softly asked why he was up so early and Changsub, after saying that he was going to go workout for a bit, said he could ask the question back, and Sungjae looked at him and he could see the younger's dark circles, Sungjae didn't need to say anything, he understood. 

Changsub asked him if he had tried sleeping in Eunkwang's bed and Sungjae just shrugged, Changsub felt sorry for him, really, it wasn't his best days, so he did what he thought was right, he took Sungjae's hand, saying that he could workout later and brought Sungjae to his room, as a huge sleep lover, Changsub felt it was his duty to help Sungjae sleep a little, they settled comfortably and Changsub hummed softly for a while, hoping Sungjae would fall asleep, Sungjae hugged him again (crashing Changsub's face in his chest once again…) and thanked him. Changsub couldn't help but feel the sleepiness come back and he was soon sound asleep. It took Sungjae a while but, at some point, he closed his eyes and went to dreamland... 

Sungjae woke up to the sound of a door closing, he looked around, wondering where he was and remembered he had somehow ended up sleeping in Changsub's room. He had slept well. Like, really well... he figured the door noise had been Changsub leaving because he was nowhere in sight, which for some reason disappointed Sungjae a bit.   
He stood up and went out, a good sleep had helped him get his mind on track, but he did focus on working all day so he wouldn't have to think. 

After a few days, Sungjae figured that the best way to get over his failed relationship was to do something good, or at least, something that would need time and focusness...   
He didn't have any ideas as to what to do until he saw Changsub passing by... then an idea came to his mind and an evil smile slowly crept to his face... 

The plan was simple, wait for the moment Changsub would get up to go workout and appear out of the blue, saying he hadn't slept in 3 days ans was exhausted. This was simple and had high chances to be effective. It would make Changsub have at least, a decent amount of resting time, without it being too obvious...   
Sungjae had settled on the couch, stroking Sami as he was waiting, when he heard a door opening, he was surprised (not to say disappointed) to see it was Eunkwang. The latter noticed him and came over, frowning. He whispered:   
\- Sungjae? Why are you up so early??   
\- I could ask you the same! he answered whispering as well, Why are you up so early?   
\- I'm starting my super plan today!   
Eunkwang seemed very satisfied of himself...   
\- What super plan?   
Eunkwang smiled, and explained:   
\- I'm worried about Changsubie, he has been overworking himself so I want his to rest more... I figured out a super plan: I go with him to workout, we take his car, and, after a little while, I nag so much that I want to go home that he shortens his workout to take me home, and gets too lazy to go back! It's simple and effective...   
Sungjae shook his head:   
\- Mine his better...   
\- What?   
\- My evil plan to get Changsub to rest!   
\- How can it be better? Mine his awesome!   
\- No, mine his better! With mine, he doesn't even get out of the house! 

They bickered for a while, until they froze, hearing a door opening, they sighed in relief when they saw it was just Hyunsik but it got them curious... of all people, why would _Hyunsik _get up so early? They went to him and he seemed surprised to see the both of them awake. He frowned and asked, whispering:__  
\- What the hell is going on?   
They looked at each other before Eunkwang answered that they could ask the same, Hyunsik explained that he had been worried about that damned Changsub these days and had decided to cook breakfast for all 4 of them today so Changsub would at least eat properly, and he had included them too because otherwise it would be suspicious...   
Eunkwang and Sungjae explained their own reasons, both explaining how their plan was better than the other's... 

__Hyunsik said both of their plans were good but voted for Sungjae's. He explained that Eunkwang's could be their backup plan, if Sungjae's didn't succeed (which Sungjae highly doubted), Eunkwang would go for it._ _

__They heard noise coming from Changsub's room and Hyunsik and Eunkwang both fled go their own rooms, Sungjae stayed there, rubbing his eyes, preparing himself to look pitiful._ _

__When Changsub went out of his room, he was met with Sungjae looking like a lost puppy, talking about how he wasn't able to sleep these days and how he wished he could sleep for at least a few minutes... he _innocently _added that Eunkwang was deeply asleep and probably shouldn't go work out this morning and he then asked in a pitiable voice of he could try to sleep like they had a few days earlier. Changsub, who hadn't understood half of what Sungjae was saying as he wasn't quite awake, nodded, Sungjae actually asking for help was something quite rare and Changsub couldn't not say yes.___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, the rest of the story will either come up soon, either come up late, it depends on how busy I get this week...  
> Have a great day!!!  
> Thanks again for reading...  
> Oh, and if anyone here has read the story I called "Boat", I'm sorry for not updating it, I don't even know when I posted the last chapter but it seems like ages ago, maybe it's just because a lot of stuff hapenned in my life but anyway, what I guess will be the last chapter isn't done yet, I'm stuck halfway, I don't know how to finish it, I will try to update as soon as I come up with a proper ending to the story, I hope you liked it by the way!!


	2. Chapter 2

The third time Sungjae did the "I couldn't sleep", Changsub told him to just come to his room whenever he couldn't sleep instead of waiting for him to wake up... Sungjae didn't know whether it showed the successfullness of his plan or it would only lead to him waking up at the sound of the door closing, as he had the other two times...

And so Sungjae started to go over to Changsub's room whenever he couldn't sleep, whenever he entered his room, the latter would vaguely wake up, move to make room for Sungjae, wait for him to have settled comfortably and fall back asleep, Sungjae found it funny how he wouldn't sleep before  he was sure Sungjae was settled... and most of the time, Sungjae fell asleep after a while of thinking while listening to Changsub's regular breathing.

He didn't know why, but he was a bit disappointed when he realized he had slept fairly well for a few days and hadn't come over to Changsub's room for a week. It had been a month of that little ritual and he had gotten used to it. Plus he felt like he couldn't watch over Changsub anymore (to say his plan had completely succeeded wouldn't be right but he had managed to make Changsub get up later...)  
Plus, Changsub had been less overworking himself by the end of the month, which made them all sigh in relief, but still, Sungjae wanted to keep watching over him for some reason.

 

One day, he saw that cold-hearted bastard (as he now liked to call his ex...) on a date and the couple seemed so happy it made Sungjae want to break something.  
Why did he have to be the one miserable? He had turned and gone away, hoping no-one had noticed him, went to the company and had practiced until he was lying on the floor, exhausted.

He went to a bar and drank a couple of beers before deciding on something crazy. He went to that guy's place and rang the doorbell. He waited for him to open the door and blurted everything out quickly:  
\- Hi, I know I'm coming unannounced and before you close the door, just know I'm not here to try to win you back or anything, I hope you're happy with that person, sincerely. I just wanna know why you dumped me, I know you said it was because you met somebody else but I'm pretty sure it's not just it, so why did you really dump me?  
He had said all that looking at the ground and he raised his head when he heard him chuckle:  
\- You still don't see it, do you?  
Sungjae shook his head, wondering what he was talking about:  
\- Sungjae, you're a great guy, you're nice, you're handsome and everything... and I really thought things could work out for the best between us until the day I met your friends... By the way, I think most of them see it too but for some reason don't say anything...

Sungjae was really wondering what was it that he didn't "see", he just looked at the other, confused.  
He went on after leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms:  
\- You had a few drinks before coming didn't you? Anyway, I dumped you because, even though you genuinely don't seem to realize it, you weren't in love with me... I do think you liked _being _with me, but Sungjae, you're in love with someone else. he sighed before continuing, At first I thought you just had a weird relationship with him... But as time went by, I realized that you're madly in love with him and that you would someday come to realize it and dump me... that's why I wanted to dump you first... I didn't want to hurt you too much though, because, after thinking you were playing with me to make him jealous, I realized you were actually just too oblivious, or maybe just too stupid...__  
He shrugged and finished:  
\- Deep down, you know perfectly who I am talking about and so I will do as you wish and be happy with somebody who _actually _love me and that I love, and hope that you guys can be happy too... even though, you'll sure be an annoying couple... So, goodnight Sungjae, go home safely!  
And he went back in, closing the door, leaving a very confused Sungjae out.__

__

__

__

__

__He was in love... with somebody else...?_ _

__

Sungjae went home in a dazed state. He didn't really pay attention to who was home and who wasn't, he just sat on the living room couch. Still in shock.    
For starters, he wasn't in love with Eunkwang, he liked him as an older brother, the kind of older brother he could go to whenever and that he loved to tease a lot. But really, he was definitely not in love with him. He wasn't in love with Ilhoon either, he didn't even need to think about it, it was a sure no. Just like Minhyuk... No, no... he was more like a hyung he loved and respected in a brotherly way... Hyunsik was a no no too, he was awesome but no... Peniel... Peniel was another no, Peniel was great and one of Sungjae's favorite persons in the world but no, he wasn't in love with him... that only left... No... No... No no no no no no no no no no no  no no no no no no no no... no no no no... No... just no... no no no... He wasn't. That warm-hearted bastard (he couldn't call him cold-hearted anymore) was wrong. He couldn't be right. No... He wasn't in love with _Changsub _...?__

____

Sungjae went to his room and started pacing around it, thinking and thinking...  
He tried to sleep but he couldn't, he kept turning around and around in his bed. He sighed and stood up, heading for Eunkwang's room, he knocked and when he didn't hear any answer he opened the door a bit and seeing the empty bed, he remembered Eunkwang saying something about not coming home in the morning... alright, Sungjae could always go to Hyunsik, he went over his room and knocked, when he didn't hear any answer he hoped it was because Hyunsik was asleep and wouldn't wake up, he opened the door and saw Hyunsik's bed was empty, he figured he was probably off somewhere, working on a song or something like that.

He sighed, torn between trying to knock at Changsub's an have to face the guy he was definitely _not in love with _or heading back to his room...__  
He ended up knocking at Changsub's without really realizing it and when he heard a clear, really awake "yeah yeah come in", he almost ran away, his heart was racing for some reason when he entered.  
Changsub was on his computer and seemed surprised somebody would come to see him, he smiled at Sungjae with an interrogative frown and Sungjae just shrugged (trying to look casual) and said he couldn't sleep.

__

____

____

Changsub felt really happy to see him, even though he had been glad Sungjae could sleep well again, he had missed the younger coming to his room. He said "alright" in a lively voice and turned off his computer, "I was going to go to sleep anyway~" he went over to his bed where Sungjae had sat down and settled in to sleep.  
Sungjae was being a bit weird, why was he sweating so much? It wasn't really hot in the room... Changsub still got back up to turn on the ventilator and went back to sleep.

Sungjae was disrupted because they hadn't settled like they usually did. It was usually Changsub on the wall side of the bed but he had gone to the other side. And it was disrupting because he would usually fall asleep facing Sungjae, turn over a few minutes later and sleeping facing the wall most of the night. In this night, he had fallen asleep facing Sungjae and wasn't moving at all. Sungjae felt like a pervert watching him sleep. He seemed so peaceful. Changsub had his hands between them, it looked as if he was reaching for Sungjae. Sungjae stroke Changsub hair, not really knowing why, he somehow ended up getting a lot closer to him and falling asleep while hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~ Have a great day!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Changsub woke up from the best sleep he had had in a very long time, but he had to admit it had been quite surprising to open his eyes and find Sungjae's face very very very very close to his, and it would have been endearing if it wasn't for that damn snoring... Come to think of it, why was Sungjae so close? Ah... whatever... he had slept well.  
He moved, trying to get up, but realized at that moment that Sungjae wasn't only tall, he was weirdly strong too, it was even weirder that he was asleep. Note to himself: never get it to physical fight with Sungjae... but why would they get into physical fight? Thinking of it, Sungjae had grown up really fine, where did the weird, shy 14 year-old-boy he had met gone...?...Really, Sungjae had some nice muscles... had he been working out? That would make sense, he had been out a lot lately, not that Changsub was keeping track but he kind of was...  
He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sungjae had stopped snoring. 

Sungjae opened his eyes to Changsub who seemed to be staring at him but Sungjae knew enough to see he was just spacing out. He smiled and laughed when he waved his hand at Changsub and the latter wasn't reacting... from the looks of it, he had gone faaar away... Sungjae hesitantly shook his shoulder because it was starting to worry him, Changsub got startled and went back to reality blurting out some stuff about not being a stalker and Sungjae wondered what the hell he had been thinking about...

 

After a good night sleep, Sungjae was pretty sure that he wasn't in love with anyone, especially not _Changsub _and he was looking for a way to prove it to the world (which was a code name for himself), which meant he needed to get back in the game. He would find himself somebody. Yook. Sungjae. Was. Back!__

He was determined but when he came home that night (he intended to go back out after changing), he found Changsub asleep on the living-room couch and sighed because if he just left him there, he was going to wake up at like 5 in the morning, freezing cold. Sungjae put a blanket on him, thinking about how he was the nicest guy ever and after this level of niceness, he realized he was too tired (not to say too lazy...) to go out. He ended up sitting and getting back a part of the blanket while watching TV.

__At some point, Changsub half woke up, mumbled some stuff while smiling widely at Sungjae and used him as a pillow falling back asleep, Sungjae wasn't sure but it sounded like "you look yummy" and he didn't quite know how to interpret this... he most certainly didn't want to know more and tried to get away from him (for safety) which only led to Changsub moving again mumbling something Sungjae really didn't get, and took a lot more room on the couch as he rested his head on Sungjae's lap (he had also cornered all the blanket). Sungjae was now exposed to the cold and couldn't move. He couldn't be in love with that... guy, could he?  
He glared at Changsub for a while. Really, he didn't get how he could have fallen in love with him... he started ruffling the older's hair, sighing..._ _

__Wait... had he just thought that? Had he??? Sungjae couldn't believe he had just admitted to himself he was in love with him... He  tried to focus on the TV again, trying to forget his own thoughts, even though he had known it for a while, he wanted to get back in the comfort that is the deny..._ _

__He looked down and his eyes fell on Changsub's lips, they looked so soft, he wondered if they really were and he wanted to kiss him to find out. He got startled when Changsub suddenly opened his eyes, quickly removing his hand from the other's hair and doing as if he had been focused on the movie (he hoped Changsub wouldn't notice it was the commercial break...), Changsub rubbed his eyes and sat up, he smiled and stood up, saying he should go to sleep, thanking Sungjae for the blanket. He went to his room, Sungjae sighed, resting his head on the couch.  
He hated to say it but there was no point in denying it anymore. He was in love with Changsub._ _

__

__Meanwhile, Changsub was right behing his door, trying to calm his heart down, because man, he was amazed at his own self control for not acting weird when he had woken up resting on Sungjae's lap and he was patting his hair, ON SUNGJAE'S LAP?!!!!! Oh shit, his heart was messing with him again. What the hell had been going on??  
Sungjae had been really weird lately, so weird it had been bringing up the feelings he had buried deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down and now they were going back up flying...  
No. He couldn't let that happen. He shook his head and took long breaths, he had swpre to himself he wouldn't fall for Sungjae again. He would live up to that promise, he owed it to himself. 

__

__Two years before, Eunkwang had convinced him to go confess to Sungjae, saying he would regret it if he didn't do it, ans he had somehow managed to make him believe that even if Sungjae didn't like him back, it would be alright and he was sure Sungjae liked him back anyway (Eunkwang). So he had gone to Sungjae and had started saying he wanted to tell him something, realizing he should have thought about what to say before but he never got to say anything anyway because Sungjae said he had meant to tell them something too and had introduced them to his boyfriend._ _

__That boyfriend hadn't lasted very long and Eunkwang and Minhyuk had convinced him to go confess after Sungjae had broken up with him... when he had finally gathered the courage to do so, he had walked in on Sungjae kissing his new boyfriend._ _

__He had decided 3 things on that day:  
\- to not take love advice from Eunkwang and Minhyuk.  
\- to never steal Hyunsik's food again (it didn't have anything to do with the rest but it had been a truly traumatic moment)  
\- it's wrong to be in love with someone who is taken so he wouldn't be in love with Sungjae anymore, and he wouldn't fall for him again because he needed to protect himself, Sungjae obviously wouldn't ever get interested in him so he needed to move on. 

__

__That second boyfriend had lasted until about two month ago and Changsub had been pretty good at not being in love with Sungjae, he sure had never stopped having that soft spot for him, but after all, Sungjae was precious, he couldn't stop liking him..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is making me sad....  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sungjae stayed on the couch, he hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all and he tried to get into it but got distracted by Eunkwang who was acting like some kind of ninja... literally rolling on the floor while checking no-one was looking. Which was a fail since Sungjae was obviously staring at him, and also because Hyunsik, Peniel and Minhyuk were following him, walking normally and ignoring him.  
Eunkwang jumped on the couch and stared at Sungjae, while still looking around, it was disrupting.  
What the hell was wrong with him?  
That's the moment Sungjae felt he was being lifted off the couch and carried to Hyunsik's room... WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?

They closed the door and whispered to each other and Sungjae was lost.  
He tried to get up but Eunkwang's weird glaring stopped him halfway. He was now looking around, confused.  
Minhyuk sat on a chair (where had that come from?) right in front of Sungjae (who had been sat on Hyunsik's bed, he had no idea when and how, these guys were scary and Eunkwang's glaring was getting really disturbing).  
Hyunsik and Peniel were sitting beside him and Eunkwang was standing next to Minhyuk (who was acting like he was about to lead a muscled investigation on Sungjae) and wouldn't stop the weird glaring...  
Sungjae was starting to panic because, he had thought he was going to be saved when the door had opened, but it was Ilhoon, and he was doing a weird glaring too, it was scary.  
What the fuck was going on?  
\- Sungjae.  
Sungjae was starting overthinking, had he done something bad? He didn't remember doing anything either mean nor bad and he just didn't understand.  
\- Sungjae.  
Why was Minhyuk repeating his name? This was so scary...  
Minhyuk sighed and  shook his head:  
\- Sungjae.  
\- Ohh, Come on Minhyuk... we don't have all night! nagged Peniel.  
Minhyuk shook his head:  
\- Sungjae... we are here to make sure of something.  
That had to be Eunkwang's clue because he suddenly stopped glaring and started talking:  
\- Sungjae, we just want to know if you're planning on dating again soon.

Sungjae... had not expected that. He looked around frowning, wondering if they were joking or not but they all looked weirdly serious.  
Sungjae was sweating a lot. He didn't know why they were like that but they seemed so serious, what were like that over him dating?  
\- Yeahh, we noticed you had been... close with Changsubie lately... continued Eunkwang.  
Sungjae didn't quite see where they were going but Ilhoon's glare was getting scarier...  
\- It's not that we don't want you to be happy, we just want to know what your intentions are...  
Sungjae was just really confused... He was looking around, not getting why they were meddling in...  
Peniel came to the rescue:  
\- Sungjae, we never told you that because... well, you didn't do it on purpose... but you may have _accidentally _broken Changsub's heart before... twice...__  
Sungjae was dazed. When? How? Where? Why? What? Like... what?  
He realized he had spaced out when Hyunsik shook his shoulder and he just ignored him and went out of the room, came back in two seconds later:  
\- How did I break his heart?  
Minhyuk chuckled:  
\- Okay, maybe Eunkwang and I are a bit at fault too...  
He then started telling Sungjae everything, and they were all adding stuff, and it all made Sungjae feel terrible, because, he had never known...  
\- So you see Sungjae, we just want to make sure this doesn't happen again... I mean, I still feel terrible for that look on his face and I was like: Maybe, if I hadn't convinced him you liked him back he wouldn't have that hard...  
Eunkwang sighed and Sungjae smiled to them:  
\- I'm not planning on dating any-on...  
Sungjae didn't finish his sentence because right as he was saying it he realized he did wanted to date again:  
\- I mean, I'm not planning on hurting anyone. Guys, you're all really sweet you know???  
He then added he would go to sleep and hugged them all before he went out. He passed by Changsub's door and felt a weird urge to go hug him but it made him feel like he would be a pervert doing that… He walked past it shaking his head but his room looked empty and sad so he just went back to Changsub's door and went in.  
He got into bed and settled in, he snuggled close to Changsub, who half woke up and muttering something Sungjae pretty sure was "gummy bears are attacking", which made Sungjae laugh. 

____

 

The next few days were weird. Changsub was very cold to Sungjae but wouldn't stop staring at him (he was probably trying not to be obvious but it wasn’t really successful...). Like all the time. It was pretty disturbing.  
Sungjae had been trying to cope with what he had learned and had tried being nice to Changsub, he still felt terrible, which always ended up with that urge to hug him come back but since Changsub was being so cold to him, he didn't dare to do so.

 

Until one night, Sungjae had already turned off the lights, ready to sleep, when his door suddenly opened and a wild Changsub appeared, holding his pillow and sitting on Sungjae's bed sighing:  
\- Alright, I give up.  
\- What?... what are you giving up?  
Sungjae was confused, after days of minimal intercourse with him, Changsub was just barging into his room in the middle of the night... it was weird. Changsub sighed again:  
\- I give up not falling for you again.  
Sungjae sat up, in shock. He hadn't expected that, he turned on the lights, trying to calm his heart down by taking deep breaths, not stopping eye contact with Changsub.  
He didn't know what to say, he wasn't ready to say anything, and would probably have panicked and said something stupid but Changsub saved him by adding:  
\- Now let's just sleep.  
He turned off the light, and pushed Sungjae to get him to lie back down, he huddled close to him and buried his head in Sungjae's chest, mumbling a good night.  
Sungjae was very aware that Changsub could obviously hear his heart race and he felt a bit embarrassed, but the older had the politeness not to make any comment... 

Sungjae was confused later because after that, Changsub acted as if nothing happened, and though he stopped being weirdly cold to him but still kept distance with Sungjae and it was all really confusing.

 

Changsub had snapped one night but it wouldn't happen again. It just wouldn't. It would most definitely not. Changsub, you need to get back at yourself, you promised to yourself you wouldn't fall for him again.  
And he figured he couldn't just ignore Sungjae so stopped trying so hard to be cold to him. He was now back on the right path. Well thought he was until he came home to a gloomy Sungjae, unenergically cooking some dinner.  
Changsub's heart sunk, he didn't like seeing Sungjae like that, he wasn't looking at was he was doing, and that frying pan was going to get destroyed if Changsub didn't do anything to save it.  
He went to him, turned off the fire and tried to save whatever Sungjae had been cooking but it did not look like anything edible so he just told him he should sit and wait, he would cook him something.  
Meanwhile, whenever he wasn't looking, Sungjae's evil smile crept up. He knew Changsub too well... his evil laugh was repeating over and over in his head, good thing Changsub kept forgetting Sungjae was actually the devil itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that I am lounched, this just keep getting longer...  
> Thank you for for reading!!! (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Over the last weeks, Sungjae had come to realize Changsub obviously liked him but didn't want to for some reason and he decided that he would make him change his mind. Oh yes... he would. The challenge had unleashed Sungjae's evil and Sungjae's evil always got what he wanted. He had a whole strategy planned out and it would end up with him saving the day... Okay, he hadn't planned it out completely yet, but he would.   
The first step of his evil plan was to appeal at Changsub's soft side. It was an easy part. Sungjae had to get back in his "depressed for some reason" role, he knew Changsub wouldn't ask too much because he was awesome. Had he just said that? Re-phrase: he was nice. Okay, he was great. Man, what had Changsub done to him? Sungjae had been somehow brainwashed, hadn't he??? 

He snapped out of it when Changsub said it was ready and gave him food. Sungjae wanted to smile but had to focus. He was supposed to be depressed...   
He walked slowly to take his shower, took an unnecessarily long time in it and when he came out, he had managed to look even more depressed than before and knew he was being convincing because Changsub wouldn't get his eyes off him and had a worried look. He went over to him asking if he was going to be alright (Sungjae's victorious voice in his head: "So easy...!") and Sungjae said lifelessly that he didn't know and he was probably going to have a really hard time falling asleep and he could see Changsub was at a war with himself. "He can't resist the weak me... actually, he just can't resist _me _..." (his inside voice was getting eviler).  
Sungjae started slowly heading to his room while counting down from 10 in his head, as he was reaching for his door handle, also reaching to 1, he felt someone tug at his arm and he had to restrain himself not to smile because Changsub would know Sungjae was faking and would get vexed and he didn't want that. __

____

When Changsub asked if he wanted him to sleep with him he nodded. His evil laugh was back in his head and he opened the door. He did had a hard time falling asleep (maybe that was karma...?) but he mostly spent it absent mindedly stroking Changsub hair (for a guy who didn't want to like Sungjae, he sure slept close, he had gotten very close to Sungjae while sleeping, and apparently preferred him to a normal pillow, which was weird since he had bothered bringing his own pillow...) while staring at the ceiling... and planning out the rest of his plan...   
He would now be starting to really get into it. He had appealed to Changsub's soft side. He would now start to seriously appeal to him. Yes, he would seduce him seriously (his internal evil laugh was back)... 

Over the next few days, Sungjae started to get into it. He started softly, just staring and smirking, and unnecessary skinship all the time. This part was fun. Very fun. Very very very fun. Way too fun. Changsub trying to convince himself he wasn't affected was just way too awesome. Sungjae liked it, and may have enjoyed it way too much... 

They were watching TV and Changsub innocently thought he was safe because Hyunsik was there too. Error. Huge error. He should have sat next to Hyunsik and not, _not _close to Sungjae.  
Because now, the latter kept letting his hands _"innocently" _linger on Changsub's tight and acted as if he was not doing anything...____

_____ _

Changsub knew Sungjae was up to no good but he didn't know why... he had been... Changsub was pretty sure Sungjae was being hot all the time on purpose. He was naturally hot, but these days, he was acting hot... and no, Changsub couldn't let himself be attracted. He managed to control himself and never drool over Sungjae. He started acting cold again so Sungjae would think his shameless plan (whatever its purpose was) had failed. 

____Meanwhile, Sungjae was planning the next step, seducing (mostly) teasing had started out fine but now, Changsub was resisting and it wasn't as fun anymore, but even though he was resisting, Sungjae knew Changsub wasn't indifferent because he kept looking at Sungjae whenever he thought the latter was doing something else and Sungjae found it very cute how he would quickly look away if he noticed Sungjae was looking his way.  
Sungjae realized that the best to make Changsub change his mind had been there all along. He just hadn't seen it before. _ _ _ _

He chose a day it was only the two of them home to make a move.  
Changsub was having dinner when he noticed Sungjae being weird. He was being weird. Very weird. The only part of him Changsub could see was half of his face in the door frame. Changsub didn't know what he was up to but at least, he had made his own food with stuff he had brought before coming home so it wasn't that Sungjae had done weird stuff to it. Maybe he had done something stupid and he was hesitating whether to tell Changsub or not. Changsub decided to just ignore him. Which was hard to do because now he was whisper calling him, it was getting annoying.   
Just when he snapped and asked what he wanted, Sungjae ran away laughing.   
What was up with him? Changsub decided to ignore him again but now he wanted to know, so he had to follow him. Error, huge error. Sungjae had jumped on him when he had stepped out of the kitchen and tackled him to the ground while laughing evilly.   
\- Sungjae what the fuck??   
Sungjae realized he shouldn't have tackled him and stayed on top of him because now he wanted to kiss him, and now it was getting awkward so Sungjae got off him shouting "gotcha!!!"   
The error was that now, Sungjae didn't want to let go off him. Changsub had just stood up and was going to go back to his very full daily schedule of online gaming when Sungjae held him back with a scarily low voice: "Where do you think you're going?"  

____ _ _

Sungjae managed to bring him to the couch, actually, it wasn't that hard, he had held Changsub's arm and he had followed him without resisting one bit, which had made it less fun but at least, his plan was going well.  
He waited for Changsub to be almost asleep, he had chosen a movie that would bore him on purpose (laughing evilly in his head again), the purpose of getting Changsub half asleep was that he would listen to whatever Sungjae was saying and take such a long time processing it that Sungjae would get away with it without any problem.   
Now that he was getting sleepy, Sungjae got close to him and started patting his hair they had ended up face to face and neither of them was paying attention to the TV anymore. Changsub had his eyes half closed and Sungjae knew it was time so he started talking:   
\- So, now that I got the perfect moment, I'm gonna go for it. Changsubie, I.. I really, really like you, you know?   
Changsub had opened his eyes and was staring at him ad Sungjae wasn't sure he was understanding him but he kept going anyway:   
\- I heard from the others, they are so sweet sometimes... that I had been indelicate, well, that I might have broken your heart without intending to, probably because I keep coming back to you whenever I'm single, get your hopes up and then, find myself a boyfriend and crush your feelings... and I never realized it so now, I'm apologizing to you... I sincerely apologize and I don’t want to ever hurt you that way again, and if I do, you can get back at me however you want because you never said anything and I am both thankful and kind of mad that you’ve been such a great friend in spite of all that...  
He made a pause, he was pretty sure Changsub was starting to understand the first sentence Sungjae had said:   
\- Go for what?   
Sungjae smiled and couldn't keep himself from kissing his forehead, thinking he should finish this later, he stood up, made Changsub stand up and go to bed, he even tucked him in, smiling because Changsub still hadn't proceeded that second sentence he had said.  

____Changsub only did the next morning, when he woke up, and had a slight moment of confusion whether that had been a dream or not and he realized that hadn't when he noticed Sungjae was eying him from his room, his door half open and peeking at what was going on outside._ _ _ _

Changsub wasn't sure at how to react to that. Why would Sungjae...? Why was he...? Man, why did he have to always choose a weird way to do things?


	6. Chapter 6

Changsub sighed, went to Sungjae's room and closed the door behind him. He noticed the fact that Sungjae wasn't wearing a shirt and tried not to get too distracted because he was mad at Sungjae. Why was he mad again? Oh yes, Sungjae always did things so weirdly it made him so confused he didn't know how to think anymore. He was about to say something but got distracted by Sungjae being shirtless again and Sungjae had to shake him out of it.  
Sungjae stepped closer and Changsub had to take a step back, which he regretted because he was now stuck against the door, faced with a still shirtless Sungjae and if he wasn't careful he would loose the control of his hands, which would be bad since he was supposed to be mad at Sungjae.

But after all, he liked Sungjae so why was he mad that Sungjae liked him back? Probably because some part of him still felt really insecure because of him, and that he had promised himself not to fall in love with him again but had utterly failed... and Sungjae still had been there for him most of the times he needed him, and also because Sungjae was the devil itself... but okay, he didn't really care about the devil part, it actually usually worked in his favor, like last time, when he had faked being depressed, Changsub had taken a while to realize it, but had figured it out while Sungjae was taking his shower and had decided to play along with his game. Because if Sungjae was the devil itself, Changsub was at least a demon... and he got to use Sungjae as a pillow for a whole night... But back on track Changsub, focus! He realized it was too late because Sungjae was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and he had already lost his hands, NOOOOOO! What was he doing???? He had lost control of his own hands. What kind of idiot looses control of his own hands? Okay, and now Sungjae was smirking... he needed to get the hell out of here because once he had lost his hands, he would lose the rest... was that really a bad thing?? No, no, no, he had to get it back together. He tried to reach for the door handle (he had got control back on his hands, which somehow seemed to disappoint Sungjae) but Sungjae stepped closer to him and evilly smiled while taking Changsub's hand off the door handle:

\- You went in, you're not getting out so easily... So, (he stepped back) seriously, why did you come in?

 

Changsub only realized he had been holding his breath when Sungjae stepped back. Why was he here again? Sungjae was (unfortunately) putting on a shirt and waiting for his answer and he realized he had no idea what to say and he was blaming Sungjae. So he just shrugged and said awkwardly:  
\- Just wanted to say... good morning?

 

Sungjae smiled and stepped closer to him again, Changsub's brain started to reminisce the rest of what Sungjae had said the day before and frowned, trying to figure everything out at once, and he was very aware of the fact that Sungjae's face was only a few centimeters away from his, and Changsub kind of hated the fact that he was looking down on him, why did he have to be so tall?  
He realized he had said that out loud because Sungjae slightly laughed and hugged him tightly, commenting on how he was cute and small.  
\- I'm not small, my height is average. retorted Changsub.

 

Sungjae laughed and hugged him tighter before letting him go. He cupped Changsub's face and was about to kiss him on the mouth when he was interrupted by a knock on his door and Eunkwang saying that if he wanted anything to eat, he should hurry because Hyunsik seemed to be ready to take down the kitchen.  
They both chuckled and Sungjae kissed Changsub's tip of the nose (which awarded him with a stare that probably meant: "if you do that again I'll kill you" but that he chose to interpret as "Sungjae, you're so great! I love you!"), saying they would finish this later and he ran to the kitchen, ready to fight Hyunsik.

 

 

They got busy the whole day and Sungjae went home pretty late, the first thing he noticed was that there was light coming from Changsub's room, which meant he was already home. Which led to Sungjae quickly taking his shower and changing before he raced to the older's room, he opened the door and found himself face to face with Changsub who was apparently about to step out. Sungjae pushed him inside and closed the door behind him, Changsub just looked at him surprised, and whined when Sungjae kissed him on the nose, he was about to do it again (this was fun) when Changsub grabbed him by the neck to kiss him on the lips. Sungjae laughed and kissed him back, leaning down because he was nice after all. Changsub ended up being the one to break the kiss, out of breath, smiling widely. Sungjae kissed him on the nose again and his smile was replaced by a long groan of frustration...  
\- By the way, I confessed to you... I'm starting to feel offended you didn't say anything about that...

Changsub looked surprised and asked:  
\- Didn't I already confess like... weeks ago???  
\- Whaaaat? No you didn't!  
\- Yes I sure did! I snapped, betrayed myself and confessed!  
-...You call _that _a confession? "I give up not falling for you again" _(said in a not so good imitation of Changsub's voice...) _? That's sooooo not it! Ohh this is making me mad! WHAT? LIKE REALLY?... REALLY?____

Sungjae stormed out of the room, came back in 2 seconds later:  
\- ...REALLY? ...By the way, I'm mad but I can still sleep here tonight right?  
Changsub nodded, though not really getting why Sungjae was so mad.

Sungjae went back in about 3 minutes later, saying that he had realized he had nothing to do so he fed the cat and came back, then he realized Changsub was gone so he jumped on Changsub's bed (wall side, he knew the trick now) and waited for Changsub to come back. When he finally did, Sungjae was faking being asleep with a grin and had already cornered all the blanket. That kid was weird... two minutes ago he was mad and now he was like that... Changsub joined him and rolled around to get back the blanket which ended up in tickling Sungjae because he wouldn't let it go.  
He managed to get back all of the blanket but he had ended up on Sungjae, and though the latter didn't seem to mind, he felt a bit embarrassed at the position they were in... and then Sungjae started acting like he was dying:  
\- You're heavy... (dying pig noises)  
\- I'm thinking about staying like that for a loooooooooooooooooooooong ti...

He never got to finish his sentence because Sungjae rolled over and lied him down beside him with an evil laugh. Sungjae settled using Changsub as a pillow and burying his head in his chest, mumbling:  
\- Why am I always the pillow?? You're so comfy~  
He stayed like that for a while, feeling the sleepiness brush over him, he liked how Changsub was patting his hair, it was nice...  
\- If you fall asleep before me I might wake you up and force you to stay awake until I fall asleep because I'm sooooooo not in the mood for trying to fall asleep with a bear snoring next to me...

Sungjae lightly laughed, nodding. After a while, he quietly asked:  
\- Changsub?  
\- Yeah?  
\- I'll wait for when you're ready to say it you know? Don't force it... I know it without you saying it... so I'll wait...

Changsub didn't answer anything but he held Sungjae closer and kissed the top of his head, twice, which made Sungjae laugh:  
\- Are you somehow trying to get back at me for kissing your nose?

The only answer he got was another kiss on the top of his head, which made him laugh again, he wasn't going to say it out loud but he kind of liked it, it made him feel cared for, and it would definitely not stop him from kissing Changsub's tip of the nose because teasing him was just... way too fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm back!  
> Seriously, I've been kind of busy lately...(by that I mean that I have actually been studying for once...) and my friend who usually reads my stuff before I post it has been pretty busy too... (actually she hasn't read the end of the chapter but I know she'll like it so I post it anyway...)  
> Since my final exams are coming up, this may take a while to get finished (but as I may have already said, I mostly write when I can't sleep, so it might actually get finished a whole lot faster...).  
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading (and waiting for the end of the story!) and I hope you have a great, stress-free, week!!!  
> (oh and just in case, if there are any mistakes or typos, I'm really sorry...)!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Around 6 weeks later:_

Sungjae wasn't sure but it seemed to be already the afternoon, he had gone out with friends the night before and he was now completely hangover. He didn't even remember when or how he had gotten home... all he remembered was drinking and laughing a lot... and crying? Why had he cried?  
He went out of his room, to get some water, and crossed path with Eunkwang who smirked at him saying hi and asking him if he had slept well, in a voice that showed he was enjoying this a little too much…  
Sungjae had no idea as to why he was acting like that and hoped that it wasn't because he had done something stupid the night before but Eunkwang's smile was getting wider and he went away humming a song to himself, apparently in a very good mood.  
The same kind of stuff happened when Sungjae entered the kitchen and found Hyunsik there, he grinned widely at him and now Sungjae knew something had happened the day before.   
Hyunsik told him there was hungover soup ready for him and that he should drink it all with a weird laugh... 

After his shower, he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything stupid before coming home. The night was starting to come back to him and though he had drank a lot, he was pretty sure he remembered everything... at least until he had gone in the car. After that, nothing... blackout.  
He hoped it would come back to him eventually because Hyunsik and Eunkwang were being weirdly giggly. Sungjae was at least reassured he hadn't embarrassed himself in public...  
He settled on the kitchen table trying to remember what had happened after he had gotten home and ended up asking them about it, they had both giggled for a while before starting what Hyunsik called: "The Tale of Yesterday", which made Eunkwang giggle, it seemed almost as if they had practiced this...  
Sungjae was reassured because he knew that it probably wasn't that bad, they usually made over-deal of anything... like when Changsub and him had told them they were together, they had been met with a few different reactions, Eunkwang, Minhyuk and Peniel had been jumping around like kids, apparently very pleased with the news, Hyunsik had sighed and simply commented «finally...» before hugging them (a reaction they weren't sure how to interpret) and Ilhoon had had a surprised expression: «hasn't it already been a very long while?». And Eunkwang's constant giggling whenever Sungjae and Changsub would act like a couple had ended up spreading and was pretty annoying... anyway, Sungjae put his attention back on Hyunsik whose weird smile was back...  
\- You came home pretty late... Changsub was already sleeping and Eunkwang and I were still up because we had watched a scary movie and he was afraid to go to his room...   
\- It's not that I was _afraid_ , there were weird sounds...  
\- We know you Eunkwang... you don't have to lie...  
Eunkwang glared at Sungjae for that remark and Hyunsik got back on his tale:  
\- So your friends brought you home and they told us you had shot down a few bottles and that you were pretty drunk... So once they left, we figured we should put you into bed.  
\- And that's when you started getting annoying...  
\- Really?  
They both nodded dramatically at him.  
\- Why?  
Hyunsik was back on track:  
\- You wanted to be sung a lullaby.  
\- Whaaaat? A lullaby?  
Eunkwang started gesturing everywhere:  
\- Oh and we were nice with you, I was like "okay I'll sing a lullaby to you, just get into bed" and you started acting like a kid and running everywhere saying that _my lullaby wouldn't do_...  
\- Eunkwang was in shock, I think it's the first time he was refused a lullaby... so I told you I'd sing you a lullaby... but... but you rejected me too...  
Hyunsik's voice had cracked and Sungjae couldn't help but laugh a little, they both seemed scandalized he hadn't wanted their lullaby...  
\- You said you would only go to sleep when Changsub would sing that lullaby to you...  
\- We were torn, we wanted you to go to sleep but we didn't want to wake Changsub up...  
\- So then what happened?  
Sungjae had gotten into the story as if he hadn't been an embarrassingly annoying little brat the night before, the way Hyunsik told it, it felt like it was some kind of tale that hadn't actually happened...  
Hyunsik smiled and paused before answering:  
\- We told you we wouldn't wake him up so you started sulking and then, we don't really know what happened but one minute you were sulking on the kitchen table, saying we were, I'm quoting "mean idiotic monsters" and the next thing we knew, you were lying in the living-room crying your eyes out.... 

So he had really cried... he wondered why and waited for Hyunsik to continue:  
\- We didn't really get what you were trying to tell us but I think it had something to do with the fact that Changsub hasn't told you that he...  
Sungjae raised his hand to in a gesture to stop him from talking, the tale had got back to him and he was now on the verge of desperation... so yesterday had been embarrassing... his voice shaking a bit when he pleaded:  
\- Tell me he doesn't know about this?!  
Eunkwang was obviously holding back his laughter and Hyunsik was being overly dramatic, taking a deep breath before... letting out a giggle, he quickly went back to serious and answered:  
\- He probably does... but we didn't wake him up, actually, you made quite a mess and we had a moment of fear when Changsub's door slowly opened and it seemed he was more sleepwalking than anything... If it reassures you, I have no idea of how much of your desperate rambling he heard...  
That wasn't helping...  
He listened absent mindedly when they told him that after that, Changsub had been their hero because he had put him to bed in no time and gone back to sleep just like that... Sungjae felt really, _really_ , embarrassed but at least, now it was out... when he had said he would wait for Changsub to say it when he wanted, he had expected it would take a few days, but now, more than a month later, he felt hopeless, he couldn't help but over think everything, he was scared he might have forced things put a but too much and that now Changsub was regretting this, that maybe he was too nice to break his heart and most of all Sungjae was scared to lose him so he hadn't said anything.

Hyunsik stopped giggling and apologized, saying that now, it felt a bit mean to laugh at him in front of him so they would leave... Sungjae sighed... this _was_ embarrassing... he stayed with his face in his hands for a while, elbows resting on the table, over-thinking and scolding himself for drinking too much... and he was so lost in his thoughts he got startled when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind the chair he was on and the top of his head being kissed as Changsub was saying good not-so-morning-anymore to him.  
Sungjae wanted to disappear in the ground but unfortunately, that wasn't possible...  
Changsub rested his chin on Sungjae head, commenting that Sungjae should spend more time seated, like that he felt tall for once... Sungjae couldn't help but smile at that, so if he had heard anything, he was acting as if he hadn't... It was nice of him but Sungjae realized he might would have liked him to say something... at least he would know how to feel... but then Changsub went on and asked how the soup he had made him had been and if he didn't feel to bad after getting drunk like that...   
Sungjae nodded, his face still in his hands, mumbling something about feeling dead...  
\- But seriously Sungjae... a lullaby? I think you dropped back at 5 years old in you head yesterday...  
Sungjae laughed, and turned to face him, a bit surprised:  
\- You sang it!?  
\- Of course...! Desperate times call for desperate measures... you said you'd only sleep if I did...it probably sounded awful, I was half-asleep...  
Sungjae was glad that at least, his drunken self had gone to sleep getting what he wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just lost it... this will never end... just kidding... anyway, thank you for reading!! I hope to finish this story in the next chapter but apparently, my imagination is against it... (I originally planned to make this the last chapter....)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... is it already the 8th chapter?? When did I write this much?? \\(°o°)/

_The night before:_

Changsub had been peacefully sleeping until he heard some ruckus outside, it took him a while to understand what was going on, wondering if it was necessary for him to actually stand up because he felt way too lazy. At some point he realized the ruckus was caused by what sounded like a drunk Sungjae, and had something to do with a lullaby... he was about to fall back asleep, letting the others handle him when he heard Hyunsik ask Sungjae why he was crying. He immediately stood up and slowly made his way out of his room, he should really clean, it was a mess... he slowly opened the door, trying to get accustomed quickly to the light, he ignored whatever Eunkwang and Hyunsik were saying and found Sungjae lying on the living-room floor... that kid really... he kneeled next to him and asked him if he would go to sleep _in his bed_ if he sang him a lullaby, he did as if he hadn't heard any of Sungjae's answers to Hyunsik earlier, he had no idea Sungjae felt like this and felt extremely guilty... but he didn't want Sungjae to think he was only saying it because of guilt so he figured he would just do as if he didn't know. When Sungjae nodded pouting and saying Eunkwang and Hyunsik were meanies, he giggled.  
Sungjae obediently went to bed and waited for his lullaby, smiling and already closing his eyes, Changsub sat by his bedside and softly sang him his lullaby, caressing his hair, Sungjae mumbled something Changsub interpreted as a thank you and he stopped singing, leaning down to kiss Sungjae's forehead, whispering:  
\- Of course I love you, you idiot…

He stayed for a while, waiting for Sungjae to be sound asleep, once he was sure he was, he kissed him goodnight again and went back to his own bedroom, Eunkwang and Hyunsik had probably gone to sleep, the lights were all off.   
It took him a while to fall back asleep. He didn't really know why he still hadn't confessed back to Sungjae. The two times he had wanted to, he had ended up not doing it and getting hurt instead. He only now realized how Sungjae most probably felt, unsure, anxious, scared. He had also wanted it to be special, but maybe, it didn't need to be... he fell asleep with that thought.

 

The next day, Changsub had a pretty late schedule so when he went back home, he knew Sungjae would already be asleep, he went to his room after showering anyway, he giggled when he entered because Sungjae was snoring like crazy, on his back and had managed to throw his blanket on the ground while sleeping. Changsub unceremoniously pushed him to the wall, grabbed the blanket and put it on the both of them, settling comfortably. 

When Sungjae woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find a wild Changsub clinging to him, apparently, he had sneaked in while he was sleeping...  
\- Creepy... old man... - Sungjae whispered drawing Changsub closer to him and kissing his hair, smiling.  
Changsub made a weird sleeping noise and Sungjae had to hold in his laughter and he kept on watching Changsub sleep for a while, poking at his cheeks with his finger from time to time just to see his face twitch in his sleep, and he needed to breathe in and out slowly not to laugh but he sometimes couldn't help but let a giggle out...  
\- Stop messing with my sleep you creep...  
Sungjae froze... Changsub hadn't opened his eyes... was he sleep-talking or too lazy to open them? Probably the second one...  
\- You're the creepy one, you sneaked into my bed!  
\- Yeah I did~  
Changsub turned so he was facing Sungjae and he buried his head in his chest.  
\- You're going to fall back asleep trapping me aren't you?  
Changsub nodded and Sungjae giggled, starting to pat his hair:  
\- You're being very clingy you know?  
He nodded again. Sungjae giggled, he really loved Changsub's cuteness in the morning. 

 

Sungjae felt like he might as well fall back asleep, and was feeling sleepiness come when he heard something he least expected:  
\- I really love you very much Sungjae... you know that, right?  
Sungjae opened his eyes widely, Changsub hadn't moved, he still had his head burried in Sungjae's chest, and if he hadn't talked like 2 seconds ago, Sungjae would have been convinced he was asleep.

He was so surprised he didn't know what to answer, he was just staring blankly at him.  
Though Sungjae hadn't reacted in anyway, Changsub knew he had heard him because his heart had started beating like crazy and Changsub had to admit he didn't dislike the effect it had had... Now Sungjae knew how it felt being confessed to at the weirdest time (and yes, he had totally planned it but he wouldn't admit it for the world).

Since Sungjae still seemed somewhat frozen, Changsub sat up, smiling. Sungjae sat up too, it seemed he was moving mechanically, which made Changsub giggle, and Sungjae finally unfroze to hug him tightly, burying his head in Changsub's crook of the neck, whispering a "finally" (which made Changsub smile because Sungjae probably hadn't wanted him to hear that) followed by a "I love you" said softly, they stayed like that for a while, before Changsub inevitably ended up talking again:  
\- Sungjae..?  
\- Hmmmm...  
\- I'm hungry, let's go eat!  
And as if on cue, his stomach rumbled, which made the both of them laugh and they stood up, heading for the kitchen, Sungjae happily leading, holding Changsub's hand tightly.

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, commenting and everything, it's really nice having people reacting~
> 
> So... after a lot more chapters than supposed I finished this story!!!!  
> I don't have any story going on these days, like really, nothing... I may have some ideas but I don't know... I'll see...
> 
> Have a great week!!! (we are only tuesday so I hope it started out fine!!!!)


End file.
